


I See The Light

by MidnightandDiamonds



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightandDiamonds/pseuds/MidnightandDiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written last year before the episode "Dances With Wolfbloods" aired and posted on my fanfiction.net account.<br/>Maddy is a bit down after the events of the night but Rhydian has an idea to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year before the episode "Dances With Wolfbloods" aired as a sort of hope of how the episode would go. It was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account, the account name is the same as it is here. Enjoy!

The disco was almost over, not that they really had any time to enjoy it. As Maddy looked on from the side of the room she could see Shannon and Tom dancing together, luckily Harry seemed to have disappeared after breaking Shannon's heart earlier-it looked like Tom was doing a great job of picking up the pieces though. Her eyes were constantly flitting around the room looking for one person, but what she saw instead confused and shocked her to no end. Jana...and Jimi...dancing together! Not only that, they were close, really close, like 'we're more than friends' close. Lets just say that her eyes move away from that scene pretty quickly! Where was he?

Just as she started to become a bit desperate she saw him. Over near the DJ Rhydian was having a quiet discussion with Mr Jeffries; she was tempted to listen in but it was over almost immediately. Mr Jeffries walked away with a small, fond, smile but with Rhydian she saw something completely new that intrigued her. He seemed sort of...shy. Well, that was until he turned around and saw her looking at him, at which point he flashed her that stunningly gorgeous smile that could make any girl more than a little nervous. She turned her head to the floor for a brief moment before looking back at him, returning his smile fully. This must have been some sort of conformation as he began to walk towards her, pushing through the crowds as he did so.

“Hey” he greeted her softly, but loud enough that she could hear him over the constant thrumming of the music (and her heartbeat).  
“Hey” she replied in the same tone; this was all that needed to be said between them as Rhydian leaned back against the wall, in the same position as herself, before tentatively placing his arm around her waist, drawing her in closely. The solid warmth of him at her side was, for some strange reason, reassuring-maybe because it symbolised their relationship as a whole. Together, side by side against anything, holding together to protect each other and not allowing anything to break the trust they had formed over the past eight or so months. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she rested her head on his shoulder, just as she had earlier when the lack of the moon seemed to much to bear whereas now it seemed like any other day.

Maddy was so content that she could almost sense her eyes fluttering shut but was interrupted by the DJ announcing the last dance. She found she didn't care though as the music began to play and her heart started to flutter as it always did when she heard this song, it was her favourite song and the only person who knew it was her favourite song was standing next to her, and had just been in conversation with Mr Jeffries, who was now talking with the DJ. She would ask him later if he had anything to do with it. “I See The Light” from the movie “Tangled” filled the room as people paired up an began to slow dance together.

“Wanna dance?” she heard the oh-so familiar voice ask from beside her.

“I thought you didn't dance” she said jokingly, her attention being turned to Rhydian once again.

“I guess I just never found the right person to dance with” he replied, a soft seriousness replacing any humour that was there before and was bestowed upon her through his intense gaze. Maddy could feel the emotion rising up within her and it was all she could do not to well up so she answered him with a gesture. She took his hand and led him to the middle of the crowd.

Maddy reached up and clasped her hands, resting them on the back of Rhydian's neck as he placed his hands gently back on her waist. They began to sway and turn in time with all the others, their eyes locked an smiles that didn't falter for even a second. It was perfect.

The melodic notes of the song washed over them, bathing them in a sense of happiness; the soft tones of Rapunzel and Eugene singing their love to one another making Maddy feel even closer to the boy in her arms. She didn't know if it was this moment she realised she love him or if she had known it all along, but the sudden discovery was almost blinding in a way more beautiful than she thought possible. However cheesy it sounded, she had, at last, seen the light.

But all too soon it was over.

The song came to an end and people stopped dancing, choosing to applaud the DJ and the eventual success of the night instead. Maddy and Rhydian reluctantly parted but not completely, settling for an arm around each other as they waited for people to filter out so that they could do the same. When the door was in sight she felt Rhydian lean down.

“I'll walk you home” he whispered in her ear, his warm breath cascading across her cheek and sending a slight shiver through her.

“Sure” she replied, looking at him from the corner of her eye. She had no intention of letting their night end there.

When their exit finally came they managed to sneak off in the other direction, releasing each other so that they could run freely towards the woods. The night air was extremely cold but they barely even noticed as they ran side by side towards  
Maddy's house, giggles bubbling up every so often as they raced each other the way they always did. The trip didn't last long, being Wolfbloods and all, but as they started to get closer they began to walk on the path leading straight to the house, their hands intertwining sub-consciously. The night was clear and the lack of lighting in the area gave a perfect view of all the stars that finally had their time to shine, now that the moon was temporarily in darkness. She stopped dead, making Rhydian stumble a little before looking at her with worry and confusion.

“Did you ask Mr Jeffries to play that song?” he looked relieved but also a little sheepish as he turned to face her properly.

“Guilty, everything that happened earlier just made me think that you needed a little cheering up”.

“Thank you, you always seem to know exactly what I need” she said, trying to convey how heartfelt his actions were.

“It's nothing, you know I'd do anything for you Mads” He stated matter-of-factly, all she could do was step forward and hug him as tightly as was comfortable, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her fully.

“I love you” she whispered so quietly she didn't know if he heard her but he clearly had.

“I love you too” she leaned out a little and he loosed his embrace so that she could do so, she was shocked by this, she had no idea he felt the same.

Snow began to fall around them as she reached up to place her hand on his surprisingly warm cheek, their smiles were shared as they began to lean towards each other. Their lips touched so lightly that she wasn't even sure it happened, that was until they unconsciously increased the pressure and suddenly she felt as if she was going to faint, Rhydian's arms the only thing that were holding her up. The heat they were producing together was the only thing protecting them from the constant, heavy flurries of snow.

As they parted they realised how covered in snow they really were, they started to giggle but secretly she thought he had never looked more beautiful. They knew they had to part here but not before they kissed again, this one lasting only a few seconds.

“I'll see you tomorrow” Rhydian said, preparing to go to his own house.

“Yeah definitely” Maddy replied, her smile still lighting up her face. They began to walk away from each other but couldn't resist the urge to turn an wave to each other one last time.

Maddy walked in to her parents in the lounge, clearly noticing the huge smile she couldn't seem to get rid of.

“Good night?” her dad asked, sharing that look with her Mam.

“Yeah it was great, I'm going to go get ready for bed” she said, trying to leave as quickly as possible.

“Ok, night Pet” her Mam called as Maddy left the room.

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” She heard her Mam ask when she thought she couldn't hear them any more.

“Oh yeah, definitely” her dad replied with his typical humour and they left it at that.

The next day at school, Maddy and Rhydian walked in to the playground together. Everyone seemed to be giving them a weird look, it wasn't as if they were being laughed at though. They were starting to get a little creeped out by it until they finally found Shannon and Tom.

“What's going on, why's everyone looking at us like that?” Maddy asked them, who also now had that look on their faces as well as a look of smugness.

“We'll show you” Shannon replied, gesturing for them to follow her. They walked in to the school, stopping when they came to a notice board that already had photos from the disco on. The main picture that took pride of place in the middle was a shock to them both. It was them dancing, they looked as if they only had eyes for each other (which they had to be honest), they mustn't have realise they had been photographed, most likely by Shannon and Tom. It was truly a beautiful photo. Maddy wanted one for herself, Tom however just had to inject some humour in to the moment.

“I guess you two finally saw the light”


End file.
